A Divergent PJO story
by E-saw-bell
Summary: This is a crossover between the Divergent series and the PJO series. This was something I came up with and thought that it would work well. So lease enjoy!
1. Aptitude Test

**A/N Hello. So this is just an idea I had in the shower literally. Don't ask how I got it. But please enjoy. Just to start off I will explain a fe things. Like the factions. Dauntless- The brave aren't afraid of anything really. And they hate cowards. Erudite- The smart, they are smart. Nothing much to it. Candor- The honest, the believe in full honestly. Literally. Amity- The peaceful, they don't fight at all and want everyone to be peaceful. Abnegation- The selfless is people who you can walk over this will just be a little snippet of what you will get I contuie this story. So please enjoy.**

**E-SAW-BELL!**

I really hate the color gray. It's bland and has no life to it. But I have to wear it everyday in Abengation. I am not meant for this faction at all and I know it. I just can't wait till the choosing ceremony. The choosing ceremony is when we decide our futures. And depending on what you choose it could be good or bad. My mother is from Amity. So she transferred into Abenagtion. Or even who he is. Just what my mother tells me and that I have his eyes. Which don't really belong in Abengation if you ask me.

" Percy! If you don't hurry up your going to be late. Today's a very big day." My mom shouted up.

I ran downstairs and my mom gave me a look. I am not suppose to run at all. It draws too much attention and I'm not suppose to get any attention. But she smiled. She may have transferred here but I knew she missed running the most.

" Excited?" She asked.

" As excited as I can be here." I said.

" Percy this is important. You'll do fine."

" Mom?" I asked. She looks up. " How would you feel if I transferred factions?"

She looked down. " I would just have to accept the fact. Like my parents did." She looked up at the clock. " Get going. The bus will be here in a few minutes and I don't want you to be late today." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and sent me out.

I ran to thebus stop but Mr. Carlson gave me a look and I began to walk quickly instead.

" Don't know where Sally went wrong with that boy." I heard him mutter. It toke quite a bit tonot punch him. I just needed to get away before I get mad. Once I got to the bus stop I had to wait for everyone to get on the bus befoe I could get on since other Abengation people were there as well.

Once I got to school the day went by quickly since we were having the apptude tests today. These weren't the ones where you find out what job you get. It's what faction you would be best in. Once lunch came around everyone was buzzing about it.

I sat with the rest of the Abengation people. And we didn't talk. At all. And I was bored. I looked around the room. Everyone else was talking but us. I looked over where the Erudite was sitting and saw a girl with curly princess blonde hair had her face stuck in a book. I was shocked at how pretty she looked. She looked up and saw me staring at her. she had shockingly gray eyes. She smiles and waved. I turned around to make sure it was me and not some one behind me. I waved back.

She waved me over but I shook my head. She gave me a confused look. I held up my shirt and she seemed to understand. So she stuck her face back in the book. If I could I would walk over and talk to her. But I can't unless I get lots of strange looks.

A guy tapped my shoulder. " Your turn stiff." Stiff was an insult to anyone from Abengation. The guy was from Dauntless. I knew because he was wearing black. Only he Dauntless wear black.

" Thanks." I said. I walks over to the rooThand opened the door.

" Sit down please." The guy was from Amity, he was wearing a brings red shirt, he seemed nice but bored as well.

The only seat was a long table. So I sat down on it.

" I'm going ingect this serum. And a simulation will start you might want to lay down. Once it's done I will give you the results. Alright? Give me your wrist."

I held out my wrist. " Just get it over with." I said.

He gave me a strange look and jabbed the needle through my arm. It hurt. A lot. I quickly laid down and the simulation started.


	2. The Simulation 1

The simulation with a table. I look at it, a bowl of grapes and a very sharp knife.

" Please pick one." I heard the voice say. Easy. Knife. I've never really used one before but you never know when it comes in handy. Imturned around to a snarling sond. A dog stalked out of the near by shadows. It snarled at mebarre barred its sharp teeth. I still had the knife. If it was going to attack me I would do what I had to do. Even if it meant killing it.

It stalked towards me but stoped growling. I stood still and it nudged my leg. I held out my hand. It sniffed and than licked my hand.

" Not much of a killer now are you?" I scratched its head.

" Doggy! Doggy!" I heard a little girl shout. The dog snarled again and ran towards the girl. I jumped on it and did what I had to do.

The scene changed again and I was on a bus. I strange man in huge trench coat with scars all over his face. " Do you know her?"

He gutted his face over and I saw Megan, she was my neighbor. But I didn't trust this guy at all.

" Nope. I've never seen her before in my life." I lied. I don't like lying because it's just no right.

He grunted. " You know her. Be honest."

I shook my head. " I don't know her."

" What if I told you a life would be saved if you admitted that you knew her?"

" Whose life?"

He thought for a minute. " How about your mothers?"

" If you want to threaten my mothers life than that might end yours."

" Than tell me. Do you know that girl over there?"

How was I going to get rid of this guy? The bus stopped and I got off with Megan. Not answering his question.

I jumped up with a start. I was back in then testing room. The Amity guy was going through some papers and typing on a computer.

" That went well. Very well actually." He said.

" How well was it?" I asked.

He typed one more thing and turned to me. " Well the results came out a bit funny. They say 90% Dauntless, 5% Erudite actually and 5% Abengation. You got the Erudite from not immediately attacking the dog and asking the man questions before admitting if you knew the girl or not. The 5% Abengation came from when you killed the dog to save the girl. If you had killed it before hand and not asked the man questions than you would have been 100% Dauntless. The official name for you would be Divergent but you were 90% Dauntless. So in the books I'm putting you down as Dauntless. Alright?"

" Thanks man. Ses you later." I left the room and went back to the table were all the Abengation sat. About two hours later I was waiting at the bus stop. While waiting I ran into the blonde girl again. She had on a blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Blue happens to be my favorite color but I can only wear gray so you can imagine the envy I have over the Erudite who can wear blue.

" I saw you staring at me." She said.

" Yeah sorry." I said.

She hit my shoulder. " Don't apologize. I actually didn't mind. I'm Annabeth." She said.

" Percy."

" I know. We had gym, history and science together."

" Yeah I remember now. You always corrected the history teacher. I was actually pretty shocked that you know more than he did."

She looked down. " My dad is a history nut. So I guess I picked up a few things. But you shocked me during gym."

I gave her a look. " How did I shock you?"

She chuckled slightly. " You were always running up with the Dauntless. I mean for being Abengation that's a bit out of the ordinary."

" Yeah I love running. And my Mother never really taught me that I shouldn't run since she loved running as well."

" Was she a transfer?"

I nodded my head. " Yeah Amity."

The bus pulled up and I had to wait for everyone else to get on before me. Grover, my best friend pulled me over after Annabeth got on.

" So I can safely guess you didn't get Abengation since you talked to her?" He asked.

" Was there any doubt in your mind? I bet you got Amity." I said as I got on the bus. All the seats were taken except for one. It was a creepy guy from Candor. No thank you. I'll just stand.

" Keep talking like that and you won't live to see tomorrow man." He said. He toke the seat next to the man since no one else toke it. If he hadn't gotten the creepy man than he mustn't have gotten Dauntless. Once the bus stopped in the Abengation section I got off.

" You nervous for tomorrow?" I asked.

He nodded his head. " A little bit. I mainly don't want to have to cut myself with that knife. But also what if I end up factionless?"

If you were faction less that meant you had no faction. Normally it's because they didn't finish inatation. I wasn't going to fail that. We stopped talking after that. It was a pretty good conversation stopper.

" Well good luck tomorrow man." I said once we stopped by my house.

" Yeah and don't do may thing stupid unless I'm there okay? I don't want to miss it." He said.

I laughed. " Grover it's me. Everything that I do is stupid."

He smiled and left. I walked inside and found a note on the counter.

_Had to go to the market. I'll be back as soon as possible. Love you._

Great. I went upstairs to my room. I had a small box of stuff under there that I wasn't allowed to have but if you know the right kind of people you can best what ever you want. I picked up this blue shirt I had gotten on day. It was the I piece of clothing I owned with color on it. It had black stripes on it. Tomorrow I was going to wear this. I wasn't going to leave her with gray cloths on only.

I had comic books, a small stash of twinkes, and a pen that my mom gave me. She said it was special to my dad. I never really had a need for it. But I guess I would take it with me tomorrow. I wasn't going to be here anyways so what did it matter of I stood out a bit more?

" I remember when I have you that." I jumped and saw my Mom in the door. " You asked me why are you giving me a pen? And I said it was your Dads. I never thought you would keep it."

I shrugged. " I just never wanted to get rid of it."

She picked up the blue shirt. " Do I want to know why you have a blue shirt?"I shook my head. She laughed. " Your Dad was just like you. He would always go against the rules set here and when I asked him how he got into here he said anything was better than being in Erudite."

" He was from Erudite?" I was shocked.

She nodded her head sadly. " Yeah. And he was very smart. But he said he didn't feel smart enough for them so he left. I don't blame him either."

" Why did you leave Amity?" I asked. She never really talked about it.

" I was a bit too rebellious for them. But not enough for Dauntless. So I choose Abengation even though the test results said Amity still. You didn't get Abengation did you?" She asked.

I shook my head. " No."

" Can you please tell me what you got?"

I wasn't suppose to but it was my Mother. She wasn't going to spill it to the world. " I got 90% Dauntless, 5% Abengation and 5% Erudite."

Her eyes got wide. " Did the test administrator explain what you are?" She asked. A bit on edge.

" He said I was Divergent what ever that means but he said my results were going to be Dauntless officially."

She nodded her head. " Good. Well I'm going to go get dinner ready. Set out what you're going to wear tomorrow. You know I'll miss you right?" She said.

" Yeah I'll miss you too." I said. I gave her hug. It will be one of the last ones I'll ever get.

" Alright. Pick up this stuff. Oh and take this." She let go of me and went to her room. When shescams back she was holding a leather cord." This is a necklace I made before I left Amity. See each bead has a different design. I want you to take it and the pen tomorrow."

" Are you sure?" I asked.

" Postive. Here I'll tie it around your neck." She quickly tied it around my neck.

I looked at the pen and on it said Anakalamous. "Hey Mom what does this say?"

She toke the pen. " father carved it in Greek. Now I need to start dinner. Clean this up. If anyone sees you with a blue and black shirt who knows what they'll do. Especially that Jameson Eaton. That man is the most insufferable person I've ever meet."

I laughed and picked up all my stuff. I gotmu cloths out for tomorrow. I had a gray jacket, the blue shirt , gray pants and gray socks an shoes set out for tomorrow. I didn't care who saw the blue now.

**A/N I'm on a roll her. Second chapter today. Don't worry I'll have more Percabeth later on. Even some other couples. Th chapters are gonna be split up differently than I normally do. Do yeah. Please enjoy!**

**C YA! LUV YA! E-SAW-BELL!**


	3. Choosing Ceremony

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

It takes me exactly ten minute to get dressed and another five minutes to brush through my hair. But today I toke longer to get dressed. I'm not one to really care about how I look to others but today was the choosing ceremony. I needed to look nice.

" Annabeth hurry up. Don't want to be late do you?" I quickly put on my favorite light blue shirt and jeans and walked downstairs.

The twins were already eating breakfast. My step mom and just out down a plate for me.

" Toke you long enough." She said.

I shrugged. " I wanted to look nice today." I had a grapefruit and small bowl sugar.

My dad walked in. " Looking nice won't matter if we don't show up on time."

" We will be on time dad. We always are."

" Yes but why risk being late. Especially on a day like this."

Than he and my stepmom started talking about random things. My mind wandered to the boy I meet at the bus stop yestarday. Percy. I was shocked by his green eyes. They popped to much with the gray clothing he was wearing. Everything seemed too non-Abengation. His hair was too long and dark. His skin was too tanned and he seemed too outgoing.

" Annabeth would you like to eat your breakfast?" I was startled. I thought I was eating it but it layed untouched. I put a little sugar on it and began tI eat my breakfast. Ten minutes later we were almost ready to leave.

"I just need to grab one more thing from my room." I said. I ran upstairs and pulled out the one thing I knew they would hate. The one thing that they told me was more dangerous than anything really to them. I set the knife down on my desk. This was my first and only act of defiance.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I woke up to the normal sound of my Mom yelling at me.

" PERSEUS JACKSON! Get up now! Don't wan you to be late!" This was a normal thing for me. I liked to sleep. But I had things like school and stuff to be up for. I rolled out of bed and got dressed. There was no hiding my blue shirt now. I got dressed and went down stairs.

She looked up at me and smiled sadly. We both knew that after today I wouldn't be here. " Blue looks nice on you." She said. She set down a plate of toast. The most bland food you could really have. It had nothing on it really.

" Today is a big day. Excited?"

I smirked. " As excited as I can be." I always say that when she asks if I'm excited.

My mind wandered to the bus stop yesterday. There was something about Annabeth that just stuck out in my mind. Her eyes. I've never liked the color gray but her eyes seemed to be another shade of gray that I liked. How could I have not seen her before? We had three classes together and I never saw her once.

" Let's get going Percy. Do you have everything? Necklace? The pen?"

" Yup." We were about to leave when she thre. My jacket at me.

" Just because today is special doesn't mean that Jameson Eaton won't get on you about your shirt."

I put I on and zipped it all the eay but even than you could still see the blue.

I waited at the bus stop again and looked for Annabeth. I saw her with her family. She saw me and smiled. I smiled back. The bus showed up and I had to wait for the last time for everyone else to get on. Once we got to the building in the center of town. I saw Annabeth and her family get on the elevator while we had to take the stairs all the way to the top floor. All the signs said Enpire State building whatever that was.

Once we got to the top we had to hold the doors open for everyone. I am not a patient person at all. I have ADHD and that basically means I'm always fairly energetic. So I really don't do well with waiting. Once we got in they started. Some guy from Candor stood on this stage and began giving this whole speach. I didn't really listen.

Than he started to call up names.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

He started to call people up. I knew he would call me up soon with my lat name bein Chase.

" Annabeth Chase" I stood up and walked over to the stage. He handed me a fresh knife. It was were five bowls: Coals for Dauntless, Water for Erudite, Earth for Amity, Glass for Candor and Cold Stones for Abengation.

I walked up to the to the center of the stage and cut my hand. I let the blood pool for a second and walked over to the coals letting the blood spill on the coals. I am smart enough for Erudite but I don't belong there. I am brave and I am strong. I don'twant to use logic to win.

I sat down with the Dauntless towards the back. I just had to wait now. My friend Malcom stood up and didn't hesitate. He walked over to the bowl with water and let the blood mix with the water.

" Perseus Jackson."

I saw him stand up and walk to the stage. I watched what he was going to do more intently. He wasn't going to his original faction that's for sure but where would he go. I can't see him in Amity, he's bold enough for Candor and Dauntless but I hear him complain a lot during class so he couldn't be Erudite.

He toke the knife.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I toke the knife. I was sure about what I was going to do but I still wasn't sure. I had to be now. I carefully cut my palm. It hurt yeah. It not as much as I thought. I walked over to the coals and let the blood fall. It made hissing sounds everytime a drop hit the coals. I walked over. I was the second person to transfer, so I had to sit next to Annabeth. Not that I'm complaining.

" So were you not smart enough for Erudite? Because you could have fooled me." I whispered.

" I am smart enough. I just thought that you have to brave and smart. Not just smart. Why did you switch?"

I shrugged. " I didn't really fit in with my faction. Also I am tired of the color gray."

" I can tell by your choice of shirt." She said. " Next time wear a jacket that can zip up higher."

"Does it matter now?"

She smiled. " No but I guess it shows how rebilious you are. But blue would suggest Erudite."

I smirked. " I can't say I would mix well with them."

About a dozen more people transferred into Dauntless. Only one person wa left. Grover. As scrawny as he was he looked pretty unfazed by the knife. He tole the knife and quickly cut his hand. He let the blood spill over the dirt and toke a seat with the Amity. Only ten people stayed with Abengation. Everyone else transfered.

The Dauntless were running down th stairs not waiting for anyone to catch up. Once we got out of the building they kept running till we reached the railroad tracks.

" What are we waiting for?" Annabeth asked.

I heard a distant train. " I think we have to jump on the train."

The train quickly came into view. I was about to get a crash course on how to jump on a train.

The train zoomed by. I jumped and barely made it on. But Annabeth was still trying to get on. I reached out and she toke my hand. I pulled her in and she was on the train safely. She had barely made it on. Well we both passed the first part of initation. What's next?

**A/N Hello! So please enjoy. And excuse any bug spelling mistakes. I'll clear up one thing quickly. Everyone is 16 in this so yeah. I'll add in some of your other favorites later and I will have Grover in this. But I'm sorr. I can't put him in Dauntless. It just wouldn't work. So yeah.**

**C YA! LUV YA! E-SAW-BELL!**


	4. A New Faction

" Are you okay Annabeth?" I asked.

She nodded. " Fine. I've never jumped on a train before."

" Join the club." I said. I toke off my jacket. No need for it now. I got quick a few strange looks when they saw my shirt.

" They're all staring at you." Annabeth said.

I sat down next to her. " Does it really matter?"

" Do your mind it when people call you stiff?"

" After awhile you get use to it. But I can't say I like it any less."

" I can't say I blame for not liking it. I would get called blondie a lot by this girl, Jeannie Mathews, she's a like two years younger than me. But she was blondie too so it didn't make any since but soon I told her you can call me Annaberh or Annie."

" So does that mean I can call you Annie?" I asked

She shoved me. " If you call me Annie I will push out of a moving train."

" She's not kinding you know?"

I looked up to see who was talking. She had on a blue shirt and short black hair.

" I'm Victoria." She said. " The last time someone called her Annie they went home with a bloody nose and a black eye."

I laughed. " You gave someone a black eye?" I asked Annabeth.

She blushed. " I told him I would punch him if he called me Annie again. And I did."

" Fair warning." I said.

" EVERYBODY OFF!" Someone shouted.

There was rooftops. They wanted use to jump on a building. Were they crazy? People started jumping off and landed on the buildings.

Annabeth grabbed my hand and jumped. Pulling me off the train with her. Can't say it was enjoyable. But at least I didn't hit the concrete. I didn't see a few kids jump off. But I saw two people jump off and let's just say there was a splat.

There was a blonde guy looking down on them from the building. He had all black on. when he turned to use he had a huge scar running down one side on is face. " I'm Luke. If you want to get off this building than you have to jump."

He walked around the group. " The only question is who wants to go first."

He stopped and have me a strange look. " What's your name?"

" Percy." I snapped. He walked on.

He grabbed Victoria and shoved her to the edge. " You'll go first." He said. She didn't hesitate. She jumped over. I waited to hear something. Anything. Than I heard a crowd cheering.

" Stiff your next." Luke said. I was the only stiff that transfered into Dauntless.

I walked towards the edge. The jump itself I wasn't scared of. But what would catch me is what I was terrified of. I guess I was taking too long for Luke so he shoved me over. I was lucky I landed in the mesh net they had set and a girl, Lauren, said Luke was a very impatient kind of guy.

" What's your name?" She asked.

" Percy Jackson."

She shouted my name to the crowd in this hallways I think and than point me towards the hallway I was suppose to go down. I saw Victoria waiting as well.

" That was a very interesting fall." She said.

" Yeah the Luke guy pushed me over."

She laughed. " So that's why I saw your head hit the net first."

We waited in the hallway as people jumped. It was nice to meet the other people but I was waiting for Annabeth to jump.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

When Luke pushed Percy over I was ready to either jump over to make sure he was alright or push Luke over in order to make sure he got hurt. He made sure very one else had jumped befor he would even let me get near the edge.

" Alright Blondie. Your last." Luke said.

I smirked. " Your blonde too. So you can't call me Blondie without allowing me to call you Blondie as well, Blondie."

He glared at me. " What's your name?"

" Annabeth Chase."

" Well Annie, it your turn to jump."

I shoved him. " Don't call me Annie. The last person that did went home with a black eye and a bloody nose."

" Yeah I know. That guy was me. And if you don't hurry up I'll push you over too."

I walked over to the edge and didn't hesitate a second and jumped. I landed in this mesh net.

The girl waiting there helped me up. " I'm Lauren. Are you the last one?"

" Yeah. I'm Annabeth Chase."

She shouted my name into a huge empty hallway. Than she pointed me to down one of the hallways. At the top of it was Percy.

" So you lived." He said.

" I lived? I'm not the one that got pushed off a building."

He laughed. " It was actually kinda fun. Wanna try it some time?"

I punched him. " Yeah sure. Maybe you should set me on fire too"

" OF EVERYONE WILL FOLLOW ME!" Some one shouted. Everyone started waking down the hallway.

" Where are we going?" I whispered to Percy.

" I don't know. A deep dark dungeon where there going to extract our every living secret."

I snickered. They took us downstairs to the basement of a building. It was cold and dank. The Dauntless faction. So I guess they didn't like sunlight. Or anything happy really. The person leasing us stopped in front of a huge cavern thing. There was a waterfall and the bottom of it didn't look very welcoming.

" I'm Luke and this is Lauren." Luke said. I rolled my eyes. We already knew who he was so that was kinda pointless. " We will be your trainers for your time here. There are three stages of initiation. You have already started part one. The first part is your physical strength."

" The second part is purely based on your mental strength." Lauren began. "Not how smart you are but now afraid you are. More about that later. This here is the pit. Unless you really want to die I wouldn't venture over the edge. Every week depending on how well you ranked will determine whether you remain in the initiation or if you are faction less. We will give you the remainder of the day to relax and get use to your new home. But don't get too cozy. Some of you may not stay here as long as others. Any questions?"

" What's the third part?" A guy asked. He had black and white on, Candor.

Luke smirked. " We're not going to tell you till second stage. Follow me to your rooms."

He lead us down a bunch of intersecting hallways. Right, left, left, straight, right, right, third door to your left. That's how to get to the initiates room. There was six bunks for the 12 of us.

" Alright this is where you'll be living for the next couple of weeks." And with that Laurnen left us.

" Tomorrow will start your first day. Be ready to fight." Than Luke of the transfers were Erudite or Candor. No one from Amity ever transfers into Dauntless unless they really hate there family. A bit rude but true. Abengation never really have the guts to switch. Unless they aren't Abengation. I could tell when I meet Percy he wasn't the slightest bit.

There was a groups of people of about six from Candor already setting up there bunks. There was one person from Amity standing awkwardly to the side. She had on tan shorts and a bright red tank top. Her hair was choppy but she didn't look like she really belonged in that room.

Four from Erudite including me and Victoria. Than Percy. Victoria was talking to this guy that looked a lot like her. At least she knew someone. I walked over to the Amity girl.

" Hi I'm Annabeth." I said.

" Piper McLean."

Okay this was getting no where fast. " Your from Amity?"

" Yeah. I'm a rare breed." She joked

I snickered. " About as rare as it gets."

" Erudite?"

" Yeah."

" That guy over there?" She said pointing to Percy. He was taking to the guy Victoria was with earlier. " Is he Erudite or Abengation?"

" Abengation. But he doesn't act like it."

" He doesn't look it either." Piper commented.

" No offence but what made you want to switch?" I asked.

She shrugged. " I just wasn't into the whole peace thing. Also I found out what they put in their bread."

I scrunched my eyebrows. " What do they put in there bread?"

" A serum that keeps everyone peaceful. So I would be vey careful if someone from Amity gives you a piece of bread."

I nodded my head. " Well that can't be the only reason."

She smiled. " I was the village theif. So if I didn't leave I would have been faction less very quickly. But enough about me. Why did you leave?"

I shrugged. " It's wasn't that I'm not smart enough I just had more violent tendices. Also I had an obsession with knifes."

" So I should never give you a butter knife?"

I snickered. " Yeah unless you want your eye stabbed out. I'm kidding. I would never do that."

She laughed. " Alright. I feel safe."

" You should. Ypu really should. Because I left my knife at home."

" So do you like the Abengation guy?" Piper asked.

" No. Not in the way your thinking."

" I meant as a friend." She nudged my shoulder. " What were you thinking about?"

" Shut up."

She held her hands up in defeat. " Well I'm tired so I'm going to get ready for bed."

Piper got some sweat pants and went to the bathroom to get ready. They had supplied some basic things like cloths and hyigene stuff.

" So who's the Amity girl?" Percy asked.

" Piper McLean. And she isn't what you would expect." I said.

" Yeah that's what I thought. Are you gonna bunk with her?"

" I haven't asked. Probably. Who was the Candor guy you were talking to?"

" Oh that was Jason. He's not that bad."

I grabbed some sleep pants and a tank top. " I'm going to get ready for bed."

" Hey would you like to..."

" Would I like to what?" I asked.

" Never mind. I forgot. See you in the morning.

Wonder what he was going to ask. I guess I'll just have to wait for him to remember.

**A/N So I hope you like it. It wasnt to write this because it just was. Also I tend to sleep in a lot during the summer, like till noon do I don't get really early starts on stuff like this. So please enjoy and review. I haven't gotten any yet so pretty please with sugar on top with cherries and sprinkles review.**

**C YA! LUV YA! E-SAW-BELL**


	5. Day of Dauntless

The next morning I woke with a sore neck and back. It must have been from Luke shoving me off the building. I got rid of the gray cloths I came in but I didn't rid of my shirt. They only had black cloths for us. Okay. I put on a black t-shirt and black pants.

" Have you ever brushed your hair?" Annabeth asked.

I laughed. " I've tried before but it always just looks bad. Also the brushes tend to break?"

She shook her head. " How did a brush break?"

" Simple. It breaks. Nothing much to it."

" Alright. Well I'm going to get ready." She left and went to the bathroom.

Last night I barely got any sleep. You would think I would sleep like a rock after everything that happened the day before but no. I slept like I was one edge.

" Percy you look half dead." Jason said.

" Really? I thought I looked pretty awake. I didn't get like any sleep last night." I said.

" I don't blame you. I thought some one was going to run in and make us do like twenty push ups." He said.

The Amity girl was pushed out of the bathroom and than someone threw her stuff at her. Jason walked over and helped her up.

" Are you okay?" I heard him ask.

" Fine." She snapped. She picked up her stuff and walked away.

Jason walked back over. " Whose that?"

" I believe that is Piper." I said.

" What's her problem? I tried to be nice and help her."

I shrugged. " Well she is from Amity. Maybe she wants to seem tougher."

" Maybe."

Annabeth walked back out of the bathroom. " Where's Piper?"

" She left. I think she might have gone to breakfast already."

" Alright. I'll see you guys there."

Annabeth was quickly out the door. " Well. What now?" I asked.

**Piper's P.O.V**

I was in the bathroom getting ready for breakfast when this girl from Dauntless walked over to me.

" Why is there an Amity girl here?" I heard someone mutter.

" Probably won't last a week here. I bet you twenty bucks she'll run away screaming once we start fighting today."

" And how much do you want to bet I won't kick your ass now?" I snapped.

She turned towards me. " Sorry. Just being honest. You don't belong here."

I set down my toothbrush." And whose's to say you don't belong here either. I'll fight you now if you want."

She smirked towards her friend. " And whose's to say I won't beat you."

" If your sure you can beat me than don't hold back."

Instead of giving you all the details to the fight lets must say everyone decided to beat up the Amity and shoved her out the door of the bathroom while throwing all her stuff at her.

A guy walked over to help me. He has blonde hair and really blue eyes. He was really cute.

He picked up some of my stuff and tried to help me up. " Are you okay?" He asked.

I snatched my stuff from him. " Fine." I snapped at him and walked away. I threw my stuff on my bunk and walks away. I decided to go to breakfast since I wasn't going back there. I'm not being a being smart and not getting into a fight. You learnshow to perfect that skill when you've lived in Amity for a good chunk of your life.

" Piper!" I turned around and saw Annabeth running after me.

" Are you okay?"

" I'm alright. I got into a bit of a fight with some girls in the bathroom."

" You don't need to prove how tough you are till later." She said. " Besides their all talk. I've seen plenty of girls like those back in Erudite. They say they claim they know more about something and than bam. They don't know a single little basic fact."

I snickered. " Yeah it was stupid. But ugh! She got on my nerves."

" Come on. Let's head to breakfast before you smash your hand into the wall."

I nodded my head. " Alright. So do you like Percy?"

Annabeth blushed a bit. " Yeah. He's a great friend."

"He seems nice but I didn't mean as a friend. And your blush is telling me all that I need to know." I smiled.

She shoved me. " I don't like Percy in that way. We only meet like two days ago."

We walked into the pit and quickly found breakfast. Me and Annabeth talked and she was really nice. I've meet other people from Erudite before and they haven't been the nicest.

" So what do you think of Jason?" Annabeth asked.

" Whose Jason?"

" The blonde Candor guy." She said.

" I just meet him this morning." I shrugged.

Shhe wiped her hands with a napkin. " And?"

I shrugged again. " There's not much I can go off. I mean I almost snapped his head off this morning when he tried to help me once I got shoved out of the bathroom."

I looked over at the hallway and saw Jason and Percy walking out. Oh god. I didn't want to face Jason again after this morning.

" Hey guys." Annabeth waved them over. " I don't think either if you have meet Piper yet."

" I had the pleasure of her snapping my head off this morning." Jason said.

" I didn't need your help." I snapped.

He sighed. " I was just trying to be nice."

" If I wanted someone to be nice I would have stayed in Amity."

" Than maybe you should-" Jason began.

" Well I got like no sleep last night." Percy interrupted.

" Really? I slept like a rock." Annabeth said.

The conversation went like this for the rest of breakfast. Not long after Percy and Jason walked in did the rest initiates come in. Later on Luke came in and had us follow him to this huge room. Around the room was punching bags, knifes, guns, now and arrows. Even swords. Lauren was waiting in the center of the room.

" Morning guys." Lauren said. " So today begins the first day if initation. Today we well be doing more of physical training. Everyone in Dauntless knows how to use a gun. You will notice none of the Dauntless born initiates are here. Since they already know how to shot a gun and fight we out them through a special process. Only when you pass the second phase will you train with them."

" Lauren. Their trainer called in sick. You know what to do with them."

She clappedher hand together. " Alright. Luke will be with you today. It will either be Me or Luke training you guys. See you tomorrow."

She walked out of the room and Luke walked to the front. " Today I am going to teach some basic fighting techniques. Try not to kill yourselfs."

He began to show is some basic stuff. Like what to do if someone comes at you with a weapon and how to take a person down twice your size. He than paired us up to work on those skill. I got paired up with the same girl I got into the fight with. I found out her name was Drew and she was from Candor.

She was terrible at hitting the punching bag. But Luke said he was impressed. I approached the punching bag and started kicking and punching it as hard as I could. Luke walked around again and scowled at me.

" You're not even punching it right." He said. " I mean honestly the Stiff is doing better than you. Punch it with most if not all your strength." He shaked head and walked away.

I kept punching andkicking at the punching bag as hard as I could. I pictured Drew's face on th bag which made me punch even harder till I heard a crunch in my hand. I pulled my hand away and let Drew take go at the bag. I tried to clench my hand and found that my thumb was hurting. I must have broke it. I just shook it off. About two hours later Luke let us go to lunch.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I was exhausted when Luke let us go to lunch. My hands and feet hurt and it didn't help that Luke was calling me Blondie the whole time. I wanted to call him Blondie too but he'd definately make me do a hundred push ups.

I grabbed and sandwich and found Percy. He looked less exhausted than me but still tired considering he got no sleep.

" You look half dead." Percy remarked.

" You don't look any better." I said.

" Hey why was Luke calling you Blondie?"

I smiled. " He was from my old faction and he happened to be the guy I sent home with a black eye and a bloody nose."

Percy snickered. " You sent him home with a bloody nose. It has tomorrow than calling you Annie."

" First off he was a little prick and second off he got mad at me after I said no to going on a date with him." I said. We were close friends but once he left for Dauntless I kinda forgot all about him.

" Where's Piper and Jason?" I asked.

Percy shrugged. " Probably fighting it out somewhere."

I rolled my eyes. " They don't hate each other Percy. piper is just trying to act tough so people won't think she is just some weak little Amity girl. So when Jason helped her afterAshe got kicked out of the barroom she thought it would make her seemweaker compared to others."

" So was it your life long dream to be a therapist before you came here or was it just a hobby?"

I laughed. " No I can just read people well."

" Well what do you read when you look at me?"

I stared at him for a minute. " Well you obviously are verynice but that can also be your downfall. You tend to push things to there limits and even than just to see how far you get even though You know you shouldn't. A trait like that isn't just obtained over time. You don't have many fears but the ones you do have can be very severe from time to time."

" That trait about pushing things is from my mom. Anything else?"

I thought for a minute. " Your extremely arrogant."

He gave me a shocked/surprised look but slightly amused. " Arrogant? I'm arrogant?"

" Yes you are."

Before he could respond Luke came back in and toke us to a different room. It was more like an arena with raised chairs and a padded stage.

" This is where the real fun begins." He smiled at us like he thought of something really funny. This was going to be interesting.

**A/N Hey. So the next chapter will be a bit ore action filled so be prepared for that. I should mention that some of your favorites like Thalia or Reyna will be Dauntless born so they won't show up till later. It would be really cool of you guys could check out some of my other stories. I have another three others with all your favorite couples. So please check those out.**

**C YA! LUV YA! E-SAW-BELL!**


	6. The first Fight

**Annabeths's P.O.V.**

" Alright this is a fighting arena." Luke started. " Now this is how we will judge whether or not you'll be cut. Of course we will train you guys more but this will just show us how much we work we have with some of you."

Lauren walked in and stood next to Luke. " Their trainer came back. Were you just about to start the fights?"He nodded his head. " Good so I didn't miss the fun stuff."

Luke huffed." Alright, Drew and Piper will go first." He said. Piper and Drew both stood up and walked towards the center. Did he want them to kill each other? I know for a fact that if Piper had a chance she would kill Drew. And now she has the chance. Lauren and Luke went over to two seats raised higher than ours. Luke had a gleeful smile on his face.

" Alright. Rules are very simple. Don't kill each other. First person to tap out loses. On my count: Five, four-"

Drew didn't even wait. She tackled Piper to the ground. But unlike Drew, Piper is able to squeeze herself out of tight spaces. She got out from under Drew and stodo up. Once Drew stood up as well she kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying. Drew stood up and tried to kick her back and managed to get her legs. Piper quickly stood up and punched Drew in the nose. Her nose started bleeding like a fauset. But Piper kept kicking her and punching her every chance she could. Eventually Drew tapped out.

Lauren looked really impressed but Luke looked disappointed.

" Well done Piper. You're a natural fighter." Lauren said.

" Drew there's a first aid kit over here. Fix you're nose and stuff. Next pairing, oh. This will be interesting. Percy and Annabeth."

I looked over at Percy and smirked. We both got up and walked down to the arena. We stood on opposite sides.

" You're gonna lose Seaweed Brain." I said.

He laughed. " In your dreams Wise Girl."

" Five, four, three, two, one! Begin!" Luke shouted.

We circled each other for a minute or two. I was watching him. Obviously he would relay more on his upper body strength to win. I would need to relay on my lower body and dodge most of attacks. I tried to kick him in the lower abdomen but he managed to block it. He smirked and tried to tackle to me to the ground. I moved out of the way and he landed on the ground I quickly jumped on him and pulled his arm back so I was pressing it into his back. He managed to flip me over and pin my arms down. I brought my knee up to my chest and pushed him off me. I stood up and Percy did as well.

We circled each other again. Neither of us had taken anything major yet physically. We kept up this kind of strange dance. Him almost winning than me almost winning. Eventually Laurne had to call it.

" Alright. You've been fighting for almost twenty minutes straight. I call a draw." Lauren said.

" No. They have to fight till one of them gives. That's the rule." Luke said.

Lauren sighed. " Luke they've been fighting for twenty minutes. Of we let them keep going at it we won't be done for another hour. And dinner is at seven. It's almost six thirty. We need to get through the rest of the initates. Next pairing Jason and Leo."

I gladly went back into the stands. It was a very tiring fight. Leo was a scrawny Latino boy form Candor. From the looks of how they were shoving each other I could tell they were friends. Or at least were close. The fight was quick and looked fairly painless with Jason winning. A couple pairings later we were done.

" Well Piper you had a very interesting fight." I said.

She smiled. " You have no idea how fun it was to punch Drew in the face.

We all laughed. " It looked like fun." Percy remarked.

She laughed. " Your guys fight took forever. Really I thought that it would keep on going till one of you got tired."

" Nah. We would have kept fighting." I said.

Percy nodded his head in agreement. " Yeah no way would I have lost to her."

" Really Seaweed Brain? I would have destroyed you given the proper time."

" Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

" God why don't you guys get married already or something!" Leo exclaimed.

I glared at him. " Why don't you shut up and work on not losing next time." I said smugly. I saw a few snickers around the table.

Leo was going to respond but his eyes started following some random girl. She had a hard look with her black hair in a braid down her shoulder. Her dark drown eyes looked like they would turn anyone into ice with one look.

" Leo will you stop staring at her. It makes you seem like a creeper then you really are." Jason said.

Leo seemed to shake out of some trance. " Dude who said I was creepy?"

" Every girl you tried to hit on back in Candor. They all said you're creepy and walked away. Remember? That one girl almost slapped you!" Jason exclaimed.

Leo blushed. " Do you need to tell everybody?"

Jason smiled. " Yeah. People need to know that you're a creeper. Annabeth, Piper. Leo is a complete creeper. If he tries to hit on you just smack him and walk away."

Everyone broke out laughing. Percy looked ready to die. So did Leo but for different reasons. Piper was trying to keep her laughter in and Jason had a smug look on his face. The rest of the day went by fine considering that Luke wouldn't shut up and Piper was almost ready to knock out Drew again. Also that Leo got smacked three times for obvious reasons. And I am pretty sure Lauren was ready to smack him herself but she might have gotten in some trouble.

Lauren is far nicer then Luke and actually nicer than anyone else I've meet her so far. Which contuies to make her strange since how nice she really is. My mind runs about twenty miles per hour so I tend to notice more things then others but I have my own reasons why that happens.

By the time they let us go to bed I was exhausted and worried. Tomorrow they were going to post the rankings for out group (excluding the Dauntless born) which would show if we could just sail through the rest of this phase or if we seriously need to kick some ass in the next couple of days. I was confident that I would be able to coast a bit through this phase. But you can never be sure.

**Hey. So before you kill me I would like to apologize for not updating since summer. I would love to give you five hundred reasons but that would do nothing. I had most of this chapter finished but I felt like it was missing something. I couldn't find that something so I just thought I need to post this before I get killed. So I'm sorry for how short it is and how LATE it is. Please don't kill me!**

**C YA! LUV YA! E-SAW-BELL!**


End file.
